So they thought they could scare us huh?
by bookie10florina9889
Summary: Summary: Bank Robbers decide to hold SPR Hostage, different scenarios, same thugs maybe. Mai, Gene and Naru are constant. Obviously it's a horrible blunder on the robbers part. Also a place to put random plot bunnies.
1. Idiot Robbers

**So they thought they could scare us huh?**

 **Summary: Bank Robbers deside to hold SPR Hostage, difrent senarios, same thugs maybe. Mai, Gene and Naru are constant.**

 **^_^ Just a tiny little tester.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Really Now?**

Mai was preparing Tea when she heard the ring of the door opening. Mai poked her head out with a smile.

"Hello how may I hel-" Her voice halted upon seeing five guys standing their with large bags and guns. "Naru! Theirs bank robbers in the office!" Mai yelled the five thugs raised their guns at her.

"What did you just say?" Gene asked opening the office door. "Noll it's for you."

Naru stepped out to servay exactly what was going on. and was meet with the robbers. Mai used their distraction to pull out her knife and toss it in the air. Naru focused minimally on the knife the robbers backed away nervously.

"Leave." Naru's voice was icey and he honestly looked rather demonic at that moment.

The robbers ran seriously freaked out about the floating knife.

 **Sample Chapter did you like? Should I change the story name to theirs bank robber in the office?**


	2. Idiot Robbers Part 2

**So this has a bit of Gene x Mai hehe enjoy.**

Chapter Two

Gene was talking with Lin and Naru.

"So Noll are you gonna ask her out?" Gene wondered Mai was late again and he'd taken up bothering his brother about his love life.

"She thinks of me as her brother Gene, you know she likes you." Noll rolled his eyes. " Gene smirked.

"So you do like Masiko?" Noll stiffened and returned back to the file hiding his face. "Oh that's so cute~"

The door opened signaling the end of the conversation, even so the door banged shut startling the three males in the two offices.

"Guys theirs robbers in the-" Mai was cut off.

"Shut up!" Naru put his file down and slowly stood.

"You ass-" Gene growled opening the door to find a man pinning Mai to the door, his eyes shadowed upon seeing the gun trailing up her leg. "Why you=" Gene was cut of from saying more when Naru waved his hand and the man hit the wall hard.

"Sorry.." Mai mummered.

"Mai thank god." Gene hurried over to the assistant.

"Urh." The robber moaned Gene turned to him as if suddenly remembering his existence.

"I'm gonna hurt you bad." Gene's normally cheerful and kind face contorted into something very scary.

"Ahhh!" The robber screamed and darte for the door Mai move out of the way in time.


	3. Stalkers

**Hello my darling followers~**

Mai sighed as she noticed some odd men stalking her. She decided to call Gene since she was almost to the office. Really she couldn't understand why anyone would bother. Mai always went out of her way to look unappealing it took work to be this unfashionable. She sighed as she speed dialed Gene.

 _"Hello Mai~" Gene chimed an impish grin as always when she called him. "What can I owe this pleasure?"_

"Gene," Mai chuckled a bit his voice calming her nerves a bit, "Can you meet me outside I think I have some stalkers on my hands." She re-framed from quickening her pace when those two started walking faster. Mai noted the alley up ahead and paused pretending she'd heard something funny. The guys now forced to hide until she was to move again.

 _Lin was walking out of his office to give Noll some files just in time to see Gene run out of the building. Lin had never seen the boy move so fast in his life. He decided to give the files to Noll anyway but a dread crept up in the back of his mind. Just as he was about to open the door Noll barged out of his office a fierce glare plastered on his face._

 ** _~lines lines lines~_**

Mai grimaced as she was forced against a brick wall in an alley way. A bit of pain emitting from a cut across her face. The man holding her licked his lips as he held the knife to her neck. The knife piercing the skin as a droplet of blood trickled down her neck. The mans dark green eyes enriched with murder and something else.

 **"Mai,"** Gene's voice cried as he hurried into the alley's entrance. Mai smiled knowing shed be fine as Noll stood by his brothers side with a murderous intent licking from even the air around him.

"Guys," Mai said relieved but it was short lived when she was stabbed in the gut just before those men died. Noll was busy doing some rather disturbing stuff too those men. Gene was at Mai's side trying to stop the bleeding and his eyes were full off fear, rage, and tears as he desperately held onto the shirt he'd shredded to stop the bleeding.

"Don't you dare leave me Mai," Gene cried out as her eyes started to close. Noll called an ambulance as he practically destroyed any evidence of his own crime.

 **~line line line~**

 **Muahaha cliffhanger~ What do you think? Grammar or spelling errors? Read and Review I've missed you guys!**


End file.
